Underworld
An is the subconscious of a human, also known as their . When a Gate gives in to despair, their magic core becomes corrupted and forms into an Inner Phantom, which then emerges and proceeds to tear down the host's Underworld before destroying the host itself. Able to assume its host's form, the Phantom proceeds to seek out more Gates and place them deep in despair to repeat the cycle. When a Phantom causes a Gate to fall into despair, Wizard or Beast can use the Engage Magic Ring to travel into their Underworld to destroy the new Phantom before it can emerge, stripping the Gate of their magical potential and saving their life. To destroy the Phantom in the Underworld, Wizard and Beast require the assistance of their own Inner Phantoms, WizarDragon and Beast Chimera. Wizard Engage.png|Wizard travel into Gate's Underworld Beast Engage enter.png|Beast travel into Gate's Underworld List of Underworlds Main Character= *Haruto Soma's Underworld is represented by his memories of his parents' deaths. First shown after he visited it himself to gain access to Flame Dragon, then later after his Underworld was invaded by the Phantom Legion. In The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, it is invaded by the Ogre Phantom (via Legion's power) and with the ChiChin Pui Pui ring, Haruto is able to enter his own Underworld. This time, his Underworld is represented by his memories of Koyomi. *When Kosuke Nitoh obtained the Beast Driver, and again when he obtained the Hyper Ring/Mirage Magnum and before his final battle with Fueki, he spoke with Chimera in what can be presumed to be his own Underworld, a formless black and gold void with stars. Presumably, because Nitoh is either not a true Gate (having a Phantom implanted in him via his Driver) or never had his real Phantom emerge, he lacks a true Underworld. *After Rinko Daimon was forced into despair by the Phantom Minotauros, Wizard went into her Underworld and destroyed her Inner Phantom Jabberwock. Represented by her childhood memories of her late father. *After Shunpei Nara was forced into despair by the Phantom Hellhound, Wizard went into his Underworld and destroyed his Inner Phantom Cyclops. Represented by his childhood memories at a library. Haruto Underworld.png|Haruto Soma's Underworld (first time) Haruto Underworld 2.png|Haruto Soma's Underworld (second time) Rinko Underworld.png|Rinko Daimon's Underworld Shunpei Underworld.png|Shunpei Nara's Underworld |-| Other Gates= *After Naoki Katayama was forced into despair by the Phantom Gargoyle, Wizard went into his Underworld and destroyed his Inner Phantom Jörmungandr. Represented by his memories of his late father. *After Tatsuro was forced into despair by the Phantom Phoenix, Wizard went into his Underworld and destroyed his Inner Phantom Hekatonkheir. Represented by his childhood memories at an orphanage. *After Hiroshi Oikawa was forced into despair by the Phantom Hydra, Beast went into his Underworld and destroyed his Inner Phantom Bandersnatch. Represented by his memories of his late wife. *Even though Mayu Inamori was forced into despair by the Phantom Medusa, she managed to suppress her Inner Phantom. Represented by her memories of her late family. *Even though Yuzuru Iijima was forced into despair by the Phantom Sylphi, he managed to suppress his Inner Phantom. Represented by his memories of Akari Kurata. *After Masafumi Saionji was forced into despair by the Phantom Sphinx, Wizard went into his Underworld and destroyed his Inner Phantom Gigantes. Represented by his memories of Koyomi as a little girl. *Even though Masahiro Yamamoto was forced into despair by the Phantom Medusa, he managed to suppress his Inner Phantom. Represented by his memories of his pregnant wife. *After Shiina was forced into despair by the three Phantom staffs, Wizard and Beast went into his Underworld and destroyed his Inner Phantom Ouroboros. Represented by his memories of his mother and Flower Wizard Ring. Naoki Underworld.png|Naoki Katayama's Underworld Tatsuro Underworld.png|Tatsuro's Underworld Hiroshi Underworld.png|Hiroshi Oikawa's Underworld Mayu Underworld.png|Mayu Inamori's Underworld Yuzuru Underworld.png|Yuzuru Iijima's Underworld Masafumi Underworld.png|Masafumi Saionji's Underworld Yamamoto Underworld.png|Masahiro Yamamoto's Underworld Shiina Underworld.png|Shiina's Underworld Movie There is, however an actual Underworld within the Earth, presumably being the subconscious of the True Gaia Memory. Here, it is the home of the Phantoms, as well as the Akumaizers. boasted that the despair of the was a power even greater than the Underworld. Notes *Every Gates who had shown their own Underworld are the characters tied to the core of main story, or related to the recurring character of this series: **Rinko and Shunpei and the recurring character of this series. **Naoki Katayama's late father was Masanori Kizaki's superior. **Tatsuro was the first person who forced into despair by Phoenix. **Hiroshi Oikawa is the first Gate saved by Beast. **Mayu Inamori managed to suppress her Inner Phantom after Haruto and become Kamen Rider Mage. **Yuzuru Iijima managed to suppress his Inner Phantom after Mayu and become Kamen Rider Mage (Blue). **Masafumi Saionji meets Koyomi Fueki in 10 years ago. **Masahiro Yamamoto managed to suppress his Inner Phantom after Yuzuru and become Kamen Rider Mage (Green). **Shiina is a main character of Movie. Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Locations